


Severance

by I_llbedammned



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up Wanda and Pietro never knew their mother.  Now, well after they are grown, news surfaces that she has died.  How does one handle the death of a person to which they owe their life but know nothing about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance

The call came at six at night as Pietro Maximoff was finishing his dinner, the sounds of David Bowie signaling the call on his cell phone. He picked up quickly and was barely able to make out the voice of his sister over the sounds of the static.

"Pietro, she's dead." Wanda's voice sounded.

He paused briefly while he scanned his thoughts for who could have died and came up with nothing, "Who died?"

"Our mother."

His heart skipped a beat before he coldly replied, "And why are you telling me again?"

"I-I just thought you should know." Her voice cracked and he could hear tears about to break through. If she started getting upset it would be very bad for both her own mind and for the world around her, the last time that she had thought he was dead she had rent a canyon through a major city.

He took a deep breath in, suppressing the wave of anger that was washing over him. Who the hell cared if his mother died, it wasn't like she did anything for him other than give birth to him? She had never once called or attempted to contact him, despite the fact that he had never been subtle with his identity and the media had his face flashed over several magazines when he would sit still long enough for them to snap his picture. She didn't care that he lived, so why should he care if she died?

"Shhhh, it will be okay Wanda." he said, his voice softening, "I'm glad you told me."

"There were so many things I wanted to say to her. Now I'll never get to." He knew she was crying now and his pulse raced a little with thoughts of what she could do. 

"Well why don't you say them to me?" He asked quickly.

"You wouldn't care. You just said so."

"For you, Wanda, I always care. Not for that woman, but because it matters to you."

There was a pause while she considered his words and he considered trying to run to her, but he had no real clue where she was. If he went off running blind it would be just as dangerous as letting her rampage around the city.

"Now I don't know where to begin!" she exclaimed and he laughed a little only because that was the simplest and most accurate statement that could have been said about the situation. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, just at the situation."

"I knew this was ridiculous!" She practically yelled, "I have to go!"

"Please don't hang up!" he cried out, a little more upset than he meant to sound. He could feel something within him on the verge of breaking, but he held back. "Just keep talking Wanda." his voice rang out defeated.

Upon hearing his voice her own voice softened. "It's just- how do you sum up all these missing years?"

Pietro leaned against the wall and slid to the ground of the small apartment where he lived. "You don't. No one ever really does with death."

"I want to know why. Why leave us? Why fall for Magneto in the first place? Who was she?" She laughed bitterly, "When I was little I used to dream of her, you know. I used to dream that she was beautiful and a scholar who kept little baby pictures of us in her wallet and would search for us every day. It's a stupid dream."

"It's not stupid to want that connection."

"You never seemed to need it."

He shrugged even though he knew that she couldn't see him, "I had all I needed, but that's not to say I never wondered. I had dreams too; I just knew they weren't going to come true."

Silence fell over the line, but the sound of her breath on the other end told him that the shoddy connection hadn't been broken.

"I guess we'll never know now who she was now." he said hollowly.

Suddenly determination edged into her voice, "No, there is one way."

His interest perked up.

"I'm going to talk to our father." She said steadfastedly.

"You sure that's a good idea."

"No." She responded and he could hear the sounds of movement "But it's the only one I have. See you there."

She hung up on him then and he was left with a dead phone line and a mess of emotions. He threw his phone across the room and screamed out, now that Wanda was no longer on the other end to hold him together. Tears began to flow out of his eyes as waves of sadness and anger washed over him; he put his hands to his temples and held his head up manually. There was no order to his thoughts, just emotions falling out in a discordant mess. He sat still for the first time in a long time and just let them wash over him.


End file.
